


Did You Miss Me?

by inspired_fandom_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_fandom_writer/pseuds/inspired_fandom_writer
Summary: Hey!I heard you accept requests,therefore: could you please write a hurt/comfort fanfic where Mycroft cries?I don’t know why but I feel a lot like it after seeing the trailer.THANK YOU! ^.^ (Sorry for any mistakes English is not my mother tongue)





	Did You Miss Me?

**Sherlock’s POV**

“Did you miss me, did you miss me?” He was back, Moriarty was back. My being fake death to dismantle his network was for nothing.

“Sherlock, stay with us.” Was that Mycroft? It was Mycroft. Oh yes, I was on a plane heading away from England when I took those drugs. How much did I take again?

None of that was important right now, right now I need to assess where I am. There’s a beeping, it’s not constant so they must be monitoring my heart rate. What else was there, I need to focus. Moving fast and sirens, ambulance.

“Sir, are you experiencing any chest pain?”  

“Yes.”

“Get me 50cc of Benzodiazepine.”  Wait a minute, you use benzodiazepine when having a seizure and to slow heart rate. I shouldn’t be having seizures. My vision was going black, with one blink my eyes wouldn’t open.

**John’s POV**

Mary and I followed the ambulance to the hospital. Sherlock was unconscious when they brought him out of the ambulance on a gurney. Mycroft followed them in, for the first time ever I saw him cry. The Great Mycroft Holmes that doesn’t show any type of sentiment, was crying.  Please dear god let my best friend live.

Lestrade, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson met us in the waiting room. All we could do is wait until Sherlock was conscious.

Two hours had past and it felt like two days, Sherlock was finally awake. The doctors told us he needed rest.

“John we need to talk,” Mycroft said. There was no emotion in his voice. Mary went to the car to wait for me to drive her home.

“I’m dying, John. I need you to look out for him please.”

“What do you mean you’re dying, does Sherlock know?” My mind was racing with so many questions. I hadn’t noticed anything different about Mycroft. Well physically different, there was a softness in his normally cold demeanor.

“Vernet Syndrome. I only have two years left, that little brother of mine might know. Moriarty is back and I won’t be able to protect Sherlock. I need you to look out for him, can you do that?”

I nodded yes, “Who else knows about this?”

“No one and it shall stay that way or those treason charges will come back. Are we clear?”

**Sherlock’s POV**

“Sir you need to get back to bed.”

I ignored the nurse, I was fine. Just had some slight chest pain

“Brother dear sit down and let them examine you.” Of course, Mycroft was here, death has made him care too much.

The nurse sat me down on the bed, “I’ll go get the doctor so he can make sure you’re okay for discharge.”

“I take you’ve already talked to John about your condition. How long is it again?”

There was sadness in his eyes, “Two years.”

“Wrong. Mycroft has death made you slow. I predict three years and eleven months.”

He stood quiet, Mycroft was thinking of something. “What do you plan to do about the Moriarty situation? He’s back from the dead.”

“Keep me inform.”

“On what?”

“I have no idea.”

I paused a bit, don’t normal people say something nice when someone is dying. “I’m here for you. You know that right?”

Mycroft smirked, “Enough with feelings we have a psychopath to catch.”


End file.
